The Rules of Mistletoe
by FreeingAlys
Summary: It was just for the tradition, for the rules of mistletoe, right? Mikiley. ONESHOT. Fluff.
1. Part 1

**Title:**The Rules of Mistletoe.  
**Author:**Freeing Alys  
**Rating:**T  
**Summary:**It was just for the tradition, for the rules of mistletoe, right? Mikiley. ONESHOT. Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Hannah Montana. A little obvious though, right?  
**Author's Note: **Okay a Christmas oneshot! I was just thinking and I thought this would be a little funny and so very Oliver like. So read and I hope you enjoy. Review! They are like cookies for Santa. Happy Holidays.

**The Rules Of Mistletoe. **

"Jingle Bell Rock" blared out of Dad's old radio as me and Mikayla made our way towards the kitchen to refill on our eggnog. It never seemed like a possible feat, but of us decided to let the fights between us end and just be friends. That's as Hannah and Mikayla of course. I don't think Mikayla will ever really know that I'm that girl she met after a Hannah show, the one that Mikayla was ashamed to admit she was actually at. It'll just between Miley and Mikayla, no one else. Not even Oliver and Lilly. Like they really need to know anyway.

"And that was really my worst Christmas memory ever." Mikayla filled Hannah in on as we walked towards Dad, Lilly and Oliver in the kitchen-all in disguise of course.

Dad was hunched in the corner, tending to the cooking turkey while Oliver was leanging against the counter spacing out-again and Lilly was digging into the cookies that Dad had made earlier. Last minute we decided to have the party, in disguises in course, just so that Mikayla could join us. It's a weird new addition, Hannah and Mikayla being friends instead of enemies. A lot more fun too. Mikayla had to be one thousand times different then I ever imagined her.

"Whoa!" I stopped at the edge of the kitchen and stared at Oliver in disguise and shrugged my shoulders at him, my wig bouncing around.

"What?" I asked him and then glanced at Mikayla who was trying not to laugh, as best as she could.

"You're friend is um…something Hannah. Where ever did you find him?" Mikayla asked glancing from Oliver then towards me.

I shrugged my shoulders and thought back to the day I actually did meet Oliver-for real. "Around." I muttered instead and then glanced back at Oliver.

"What is it?" I asked Oliver again, staring into his wide eyes.

"You two…are standing under mistletoe." Oliver said and then pointed upwards, over our heads.

I followed his gaze until I saw the green plant above my head and then I let out slow stream out air from my lips. "So what?" I asked Oliver glancing back at him.

"You have to kiss!" He exclaimed and then let out a small laugh. "It's the rules of mistletoe." He reminded us and I glanced at Mikayla, who was staring at Oliver with wide eyes.

"Come on! I don't think…" I started but then Lilly as Lola marched into the kitchen a smile on her face.

"It's all for the joy of Christmas, Hannah. Just come on you two! You don't have to mean it, I mean it's Christmas. The kisses don't count anymore then the calories do." Lilly said walking up to Oliver and standing next to him.

"You two…" Mikayla mumbled waving her hand around in front of them.

"No…you two! It's the rules!" Oliver said again and I let out another sigh, just wanting my two so called best friends to shut the hell up.

"Fine, whatever. Like it matters." I finally said and then turned to Mikayla. "Really , come on. We're friends." I told Mikayal and she turned to face me, her face a strange tint of red.

"O-okay." She agreed.

I quickly turned towards Lilly and Oliver to toss them my best glare and then I turned towards Mikayla and gave her a smile small. After taking a quick breath I leaned close to Mikayla and quickly kissed her on the lips. As my lips covered hers I caught a whiff of the vanilla perfume she was wearing and it made me want to wrap my arms around her, to never forget the scent. I pulled away from her and she was staring at me, her eyes close together and she looked shocked, but happy. "Happy?" She asked turning to stare at Oliver and Lilly who were slowly nodding their heads.

"Yeah…sure." Lilly quickly said and I broke out a smile on my face.

I turned back to stare at Mikayla who was touching her lips with her fingers and a dazed gaze was stuck on her face. "You okay?" I asked her and she nodded her head and then smield at me.

"Y-yeah of course. Let's just get some more eggnog and cookies." She suggested and I nodded my head as she made her way into the kitchen, her gaze on Oliver and Lilly the whole time. I brought my own fingers to my lips as I watched Mikayla quickly pour herself some eggnog and I thought back to the kiss. It was short and small, but there was something in it…something completely different then anything I had ever felt before. But it was just for the sake of the tradition, for the rules of mistletoe right?


	2. Part 2

**Title:**The Rules of Mistletoe.  
**Author:**Freeing Alys  
**Rating:**T  
**Summary:**It was just for the tradition, for the rules of mistletoe, right? Mikiley. ONESHOT. Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Hannah Montana. A little obvious though, right?  
**Author's Note: **I just had to do a follow up with Mikayla's POV, so here you go. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas everyone!!! 

**The Second Part. **

_Three hours earlier from the mistletoe fiasco._

"You what now, Mikayla?" Lola asked me and I shrugged my shoulders, feeling guilty and embarrassed all at the same time.

"I…kind of…haveathingforHannah?" I repeated the last part so quickly I could barely make out what I even said.

"Wow, okay. So you, Mikayla, are crushing on our best friend, Hannah?" Lola asked me again and I nodded my head, again.

"Yeah, do you think I'm insane? Will she?" I asked and Mike walked over to us, a smile on his face.

"Well it is Christmas Eve." He stated while glancing at Lola and then at me smiling the whole time.

I shrugged my shoulders as Christmas music started to blare from a small stereo that Hannah's dad was putting on the counter. "Meaning what?" I asked glancing back over my shoulder to make sure that Hannah wasn't coming.

As odd as it was spilling my guts out to Hannah's friends, who I have hardly spent time with, it would be even more awkward if she was to walk up here and catch me in the act. I think I could actually die of embarrassment. Anythign is pretty much possible when Hannah Montana comes into the picture. "Meaning there is a way to be able to make a move, without her thinking much of it." Mike said and Lola shot him a glare.

"you better not be thinking what I think you are." Lola warned as she propped her fist that were covered in arm warmers on her hips.

Mike nodded his head at Lola and smiled at her. "Oh, I am."

I lifted my eyebrows at the pair of them as I shrugged my shoulders. "What are you two talking about?" I asked and Mike turned towards me the same smile still plastered on his face.

"Mistletoe is what I'm talking. I'll plant some around here and when you two walk under it, you'll have to kiss. And then you'll get to see how you really feel about Hannah and she won't even know hwat's going on." Mike explained and I shook my head at him, thinking he's completed out of his mind.

"Uh, no way. Thanks though." I quickly turned from Mike as Hannah walked over to me, a smile on her face…only more innocent.

_Three hours after the mistletoe fiasco._

Hannah intertwined her leg in mine as we sat against her couch in her living room. "I can't believe you've had a crush on me for a month." Hannah mumbled, sounding surprised, but happy all at the same time.

I nodded my head and smiled at her, unsure of what to do or say. After the kiss happened we walked back into the living room with more cookies and eggnog and not far after the party ended and everyone left…Hannah kissed me again.

It was something I hadn't expected, but apparently Mike was right about the mistletoe thing, it helped Hannah to see her feelings and it brought me to really realize mine. "Yeah, I know…" I mumbled and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Hannah brought her hands to the top of her head. "What?" I asked as she got a look on her face, like she was extremely nervous or something.

"I…" Hannah let out a breath of air from her lips and then she pulled at her hairline until a blond wig collapsed in her hands. "I'm Miley?" She said and I opened my mouth before closing it slightly again.

"What?" I asked and then glanced around at Lola and Mike, who had dropped off their wigs and fake mustaches, until they looked like the friends always hanging around Miley. Miley, the ex of Jake and the one who had had been jealous of me for a couple of days there. Miley. Hannah was not really Hannah, just a simple girl, Miley.

"Wow…okay this is twisted." I mumbled and Miley nodded her head at me, smiling slightly.

"I know! But you're okay with it?" Hannah…or Miley asked me and I slowly nodded my head.

"Sure, I mean same people right? Just…different hair color." I said and Miley nodded her head at me.

"Exactly!" She quickly kissed me on the lips again and my gaze floated towards Lola and Mike out of disguise and I pointed at them.

"I don't know their real names though…"I admitted and Miley let out a laugh.

"Yeah, Lilly and Oliver met Mikayla." I nodded my head at Miley's best friends and then I glanced at Miley.

"You are one girl Miley….one hell of a girl." I said and Miley blushed slightly and then nodded again.

"I thought you would think that." She said and then laughed as I wrapped my hands around her waist.

We fell back against the couch as we started in on a conversation about the real Miley and the fake Hannah and I smiled slightly to myself. If it hadn't been for Christmas and the stupid mistletoe that Oliver just had to hang up, we wouldn't even be here.

As Miley started telling me about the day she decided to become Hannah I tightened my grip on Miley's waist and I realized that I was truly thankful for mistletoe for the first time in my life and the rules of mistletoe will always hold a special place in my heart. Those rules completely redefined me in a whole new way and made something better in my life. And that's not something easily forgotten about.


End file.
